Blue eyed boy
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: She was just a normal girl who met the mystery of her life. Gabriella knew Troy was the typical bad boy, with those cold blue eyes, the leather jacket and his motorcycle, but she couldn't help it, she had to know him, she had to know the mystery those blue eyes were hiding. Would Gabriella be able to give up her life...for love.
1. Meeting the Blue eyed boy

**Prologue **

_Wrong…_

_That's the only Word I could use to describe this situation…wrong…I didn't know how the hell this happened or how I ever got to be in this place, but I was… fuck that! Who was I trying to fool? I know exactly what made me come to this horrible place, to face this horrible situation. I know why I'm here and I know what to do and I was sure I would do anything for those blue eyes._

_I knew he was gonna be very upset when he finds out, he could yell all he wanted; I would do it again if I had the chance. The one thing that got me here was the one thing I would protect the rest of my life, because I couldn't conceive my life without it, because my world was different now and there was no way back, because it was the only real thing in my life._

_Maybe I was gonna die that night, maybe not, but one thing was for sure…I would do anything for love. I bet you're confused now, so I'm gonna start the story from the very beginning, to start my car was fucked up, so I know you will understand once you keep reading. This is how it all started…_

One

Sitting alone, reading my book was the only way I could feel safe, the place was silent and I really liked that, it gave me time to think about my life. My name is Gabriella Montez, Junior at East High, Age: 18. The sound of _Open Road_ by Chris Brown coming through my earphones from my IPod was also relaxing for my system. I had to be there because I couldn't be anywhere else, it was suppose to be like that; besides, there was no other place I'd rather be. The irregular and intoxicating house I called _home_ was a complete mess so I spent the less time I could in that cold place. It wasn't always like that, it was nice and peaceful once, when my parents were together, but my mother had to fuck that up making a stupid mistake and now she was going through marriage number 6 and she still hasn't found what she was looking for. I chuckled. That last sentence remind me of a song by U2, I quickly grabbed my IPod and searched for it and pushed the play button. It was getting late and I had to go _home_ even when I didn't want to do such thing.

I dragged myself out of the library and walked to my car. I jumped into the driver's seat and connected my IPod to the radio so I could keep listening to the song. I started the engine and I heard a really funny noise the car was making, _shit_ I had to get it look at before the car left me hanging in the middle of nowhere, and my house was really far away from town. I got out of the parking lot trying to block the noise with the music, I heard Bono sing as I drove away.

'_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for'_

I loved his voice. I found myself reasonably happy when I parked inside the huge mansion my mom called our _home_ here in Albuquerque. I walked inside the living room to find my mother and husband number 6 making out on the couch. My _stepsister _looked at me with the same disgust expression I knew I had on my face, she was actually the only person in this entire house I could get along with, her brother was a jackass and he was always hitting on me, and her little sister was the devil. I shrugged my shoulders and walked upstairs to my room. It was Saturday night and I had nothing else to do more than sitting in my bedroom and reading my book, so that's exactly what I did. Around 8 o' clock, husband number 6, whose name's Roger, took my dinner to my room.

"Maria Thinks you might be hungry" He said as he left the tray on my bedside table. He smiled at me, he was actually trying to be nice to me, in fact he's the only husband besides my dad of course that tried to be nice to me. Husband number 4 was an asshole, husband number 5 was kinda afraid of me, we never speak about husband number 2 and I don't remember much about husband number 3, sometimes I think he was so bad that I suppressed that memory.

"Thanks" I replied coldly, I didn't even look up from my book "By the way my car is making a strange noise"

"Oh" His eyes lit up knowing I said more than 3 words to him "I'll send it to the mechanical workshop tomorrow"

"No, I can do that…just tell me where it is"

"It's near the new starbucks, back in town" He said "You sure? I can tell my assistant to…"

"I'm sure" I said, and I was also sure that was his signal to leave the room, and he did.

The next day I followed husband number 6's instructions and I went to the mechanical workshop, it was easy to find, there was a huge sign in front of the workshop that said '_Alfredo's_' I thought It was a funny name for a place like that. I parked in front of it and got out of the car, the place was full and there were a lot of young boys working with a blue uniform and big boots. Some of them were covered by some strange substances, I recognized some of the faces, and I see them every day at school. A tall guy with a big afro that answered to the name of Chad Danforth, captain of the basketball team walked over to me with a strange expression on his face, I think he wasn't expecting to see me here.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, I guess his work forced him to be nice to me when he usually wasn't. I smiled.

"My car is making a very strange noise so I wanted to check it out" I replied, he looked at me with a lack of interest in what I was saying, I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to say something.

"Wait a sec…Troy! Please take care of this!" He yelled and walked away, I looked around to see if I could find the person who was going to help with my car, I was already regretting telling husband number 6 I could do it myself.

I was still considering the idea of leaving and telling Roger to do it when a very tall boy stood in front of me, he was cleaning his hands with a Kleenex. He was very muscular, you could notice it because it seemed like his muscles wanted to break free from his blue uniform, he had brown hair and even with heels I wasn't as tall as him. But all that is insignificant, the thing that knocked the air out of my lungs were his deep yet cold blue eyes. Don't get me wrong I've seen blue eyes before, but these in particular seemed to be so complicated, like they were keeping a secret. I felt like I was breathing heavily, my legs felt weak and I was constantly fighting the urge to run away from the scene. This guys was affecting me in a way I never thought it was possible; soon I knew I would never stop thinking about those blue eyes.

"Do you need anything?" His deep voice filled my eyes and revolutionized my senses. I was trying to find my voice so I could tell why I was there…now that I think about it, what was the reason that took me there again? Oh yeah my car!

"My car is making a strange noise, I wanted to check it out before It got…umm…serious" I said. Please Gabriella put yourself together.

"Where's your car?" He simply asked, I pointed my finger to the door.

"I parked it outside" I said. My mouth was dry, why was this guy affecting me so much?

"Let's take a look then" He walked in front of me. In that small distance from the inside of the workshop to my car I tried to put my feelings together, I couldn't remember the last time I felt something like this, it was so strange how just a few words and a stare could make me feel so weak, I took a deep breath and thought everything was going to be ok. He opened the bonnet of the car so he could check it out, I was just standing there waiting for him to say anything because I wanted to know what was wrong with my car and to hear his deep, strong voice again (More the second reason than the first one)

"There's a broken strap, it's not so serious but it could affect your engine if you keep using your car without replacing it" He said and took a glance at his watch "My shift it's almost over but I will like to take care of if myself, so if you leave you car I will replace it and you can pick it up tomorrow" he finished.

"But…how will I get home then…it's really far away" I said in a very low voice, I was still kinda shocked by his voice and he was so close to me that his cologne was slowly knocking off all my senses. "I was hoping I could take it home today…can't I just leave It here tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, but there are a lot of chances that if you take it now it will stop working in the middle of nowhere" He said, yup, just what I thought…great!

"Great" My brain was thinking of a way to get home, I wished I let Roger take care of it when he offered last night.

"I can take you" He said "If you wait a couple of minutes I'll be done" His expression never changed during our entire conversation, his blue eyes were as cold as before, he didn't smile or anything, it was like the only expression he knew was the same…indifference. I looked at my car and then back at him, I didn't know him at all, even thought he seemed a bit familiar but that meant nothing, my mom will not like the idea of me riding with a stranger…ok that was enough reason to do it.

"Ok…I'll wait" I said, he pointed to a chair next to him, silently telling me to sit down and I did, then he went back inside to do God knows what. A few minutes later he came out dressed in some ripped jeans and a white t-shirt, he was holding a black jacket in his hands, he looked at me again giving me orders with his stare, he walked away and I knew I had to follow him so I did. He stopped when we reached a really huge bike, a Harley Davidson; he grabbed a helmet and gave it to me as he searched for another one.

"Do you know how to ride this?" I asked him now more insecure than ever, he chuckled and for the first time I saw him smile. His smile had the same effect on me as his stare.

"It's mine" He said like it was obvious that he knew how to ride the huge bike. That's when I finally got it, of course, that was him, the cold stare, the bike, the blank expression…he was a _bad_ boy. The knowledge made me shiver, that was his personality, he was suppose to be like that, he was dangerous…but somehow knowing that just made me wanna be around him even more, I felt the urge touch his skin and to know the secret his blue eyes were hiding. He pulled the bike outside; he looked at me and gave me his leather jacket. "Put this on, and the helmet too…you're gonna need it" Those words made an adrenaline rush run through my veins. He helped me with the jacket and the helmet like he was totally used to do stuff like that. I got on the bike and he started it, I felt the force of the engine roaring under us, I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist thinking I didn't know the guy at all. It was about to get interesting.

….

A few minutes later I was in front of my house giving him his helmet and his leather jacket, I saw how he put it on in the very minute I gave it to him.

"You can keep the helmet" He said and I noticed he was smiling; his blue eyes looked at me one more time before he left. I couldn't help but wonder about this guy, he was a mystery to me, he was definitely something different and I just knew that after I saw those blue eyes, my life will never be the same….

So if you like it or hate it please review

If you think I should go on please review

If you think I should change something please review…either way review!


	2. A big surprise!

Two

I was quickly packing my books inside my backpack, I didn't know how I was gonna get to school but I'd have to think of something. I quickly walked downstairs and found my stepsister Lauren having breakfast by herself. I looked down the hallway to see my mom and husband number 6 AKA Roger locking lips and sharing saliva in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at the sight and sat down next to her. Lauren was a really sweet girl, she was the only person in this enormous house I knew I could trust…her brother Landon on the other hand was the biggest jerk you could ever find. I think his friendship with Chad Danforth was making a big influence in his life. Lauren finished her breakfast and I decided to ask her what was going through my mind.

"Are you going to school on your car?" I asked as she tied her shoes. She was wearing black converse with black jeans and a black t-shirt, I didn't know if she noticed but her style was kinda Punk or something like that. She looked up and I saw how her eyes lit up at the simple mention.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked as she stood up with her backpack hanging on her shoulder, she brushed her black curls off her face so she could take a better look at me.

"My car is getting fixed and the school is really far away, so I was wondering if you could give me a ride" I smiled at her. She nodded furiously and I stood up.

"I can give you a ride" I heard a deep voice say behind my ear. _Landon. _Frustration instantly covered my features as I tried to ignore him. I walked behind Lauren to the garage and he just kept bothering me the whole way there, pulling my hair or my clothes, I swear I could kill this guy. I wished I could just knock him out and never have to see him again.

"Oh come on Gabs, you know you want me" He wrapped an arm around my waist, I slapped his hand away and continued to walk behind Lauren, I could tell by her expression he was getting on her nerves too. Landon was cute, he was tall, black hair and blue eyes, and if he wasn't such an asshole then maybe we could get along. His blue eyes made me remember the guy that was fixing my car…what was his name again? Trevor? Travis? Uhh… Troy! Of course, is not like their eyes were exactly the same. Troy's eyes were more intense, I could only shiver when I remembered how cold his stare was and the magnetism he had was explosive. Nope, I couldn't compare Landon to Troy; the difference between them was just too big.

I was wondering how I was gonna get to the mechanical workshop to pick up my car, I even had Troy's helmet inside my backpack; don't ask me why because I had no idea, I just felt I needed to bring it. Maybe I should give it back to him if I see him; I don't want my mom to be asking questions about it. I jumped inside the passenger's seat of her black BMW as she got into the driver's seat. Landon leaned into the window and looked at me with lust in his eyes; I swear I couldn't stand the guy.

"See you at school gorgeous" He then looked at his sister "Bye sis" Lauren started the engine making him back off, Lauren drove away, leaving Landon behind.

"I swear sometimes I wish I was an only child" She mumbled under her breath, I smiled, Lauren was a really nice person, and it was too bad she was actually related to an idiot like Landon. We got to school in less than 10 minutes; maybe I had to consider the idea of getting a BMW, I loved my Mercedes but I had to admit I had a soft spot for Lauren's car. She smoothly parked inside the school parking lot and looked at me with a smile. I could tell that she liked me, even when our family was so dysfunctional at the moment, and my mom and husband number 6 seemed to be unable to take their hands off each other in front of us. She was the only part of the strange group of people I call _family_ that I actually liked. We got out of the car and I instantly saw Landon on his Ford driving inside the school, I rolled my eyes and walked to the main entrance of East High School. I walked to my locker and opened it to grab a book I needed for my first period.

Suddenly I saw something I wished I never saw. Chad Danforth was walking in my way, to tell me something about my car I hoped. His smirk told me it wasn't for anything good. I took a deep breath before facing the biggest jerk on East High besides Landon. His big afro stood next to me, I could notice him but I tried to ignore him. Silence filled the hall as everyone now was paying full attention to us. Chad grabbed my arm and pushed me against the locker next to mine. He looked at me with his brown eyes full of hate and something else I didn't want to name. He got closer to me making me breathe heavily. He grabbed a piece of my hair and played with it for a while.

"Hey _nerd_, I saw you yesterday" He said with disgust, his smirk never left his lips. I looked around the hallway searching for help, Landon was just standing there with the rest of the basketball team looking at me and laughing at how scared I seemed to be. Truth was I was terrified, but I wasn't gonna let them know that. I looked into Chad's eyes as the sudden rage filled my system.

"Are you done fixing my car yet?" I said loud enough for the other people in the hall could hear, some laughed and others just stared at Chad. I noticed his anger went up another level as the words went out of my mouth, I wasn't gonna let him treat me like he was any better. He lifted his fist ready to punch my face with anger, I closed my eyes ready for whatever was about to come, I was ready to face the pain and everything but nothing happened, I waited…

"Ryan!" I heard a girl's voice yell at the other end of the hall. "What are you doing?" She asked. I opened my eyes to see Ryan Evans holding Chad's arm not letting him punch me. Ryan was also really furious. He pushed Chad away from me and stood in the middle.

"Evans" Chad greeted.

"Danforth" Ryan did the same way, and the girl who was yelling a moment before stood between Chad and Ryan.

"Ryan what are you doing?" She said with an Indignant expression "Why are you defending this freak?!" She grabbed Chad's arm.

"This so called freak is my best friend and don't you have something better to do than being Danforth's dog?" He didn't even looked down at his sister Sharpay as she gasped at his words. In fact Sharpay was everyone's dog, if you're popular of course. She was the head Cheerleader and Ryan's twin sister. "I don't want to see you near Gabriella again Danforth" Ryan said, his blue eyes were dark and dangerous…somehow he reminded me of Troy; ok so now whenever I see blue eyes I'm gonna remember the guy?

Chad grabbed Sharpay's arm and walked away. Ryan took a moment before looking at me, he tried to smile but I knew he was just trying to hide his anger from me; his blue eyes weren't looking at me. I closed my locker, grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to our first class. I smiled at him to let him know I was fine. He was my best friend here at East High; even though he and Sharpay were twins they didn't have anything in common. She was a cheerleader and he was in the math group, she loved fashion and he was happy just to wear some jeans and a black t-shirt. Ryan was the total opposite of Sharpay and everybody knew that, even his natural blonde hair was now black establishing a clear difference between the two. I loved Ryan's personality; I guess that's why we were such good friends.

"So you're getting in trouble even before school started…that most be a record" He joked around and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You're lucky I decided to be early today"

"Yeah well…I didn't do anything to provoke Chad's anger" I said rolling my eyes.

"You don't have to do anything to provoke his anger…he's mad just to see you breathe." Ryan said, and I saw his eyes return to their usual blue, which meant he was getting back to normal.

"Well, he's going to be mad for a long time!" I smiled as we walked inside our classroom. Ryan and I's friendship was as easy as breathing and I would die if that changed.

I dragged myself out of my last classroom, I was tired as hell and all I wanted to do was pick up my car, go to husband number 6's house and throw myself on my bed. Ryan was waiting for me outside the classroom and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders like he usually does. We walked over to my locker and he waited as I put my books inside it.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked me, I sighed as I grabbed my backpack, remembering the stupid helmet I was carrying inside it.

"I have to go pick up my car, it's getting fixed" I said shrugging my shoulders. He smiled.

"Want me to give you a ride there" He asked, I would totally loved that; I mean I bet Lauren was already on her way home and I was never going to ask Landon for a ride. I nodded furiously as we both walked out of the school. There were a lot of people standing in the parking lot, it seemed like there was some kind of unusual activity going on, I looked at Ryan and he seemed as confused as I was. We went through the crowd to get to Ryan's car; he got into the driver's seat of the very beautiful grey Honda, I was about to get into the passenger's seat when something caught my eye, I looked back to see the center of everyone's attention, there was something familiar about it and I nearly passed out when I recognized the black Harley Davidson parking in front of the school, I saw the person driving the bike, he had a helmet but I knew exactly who it was and I know he was staring at me.

"What are you looking at? Get in!" Ryan said leaning over the passenger's seat to talk to me. I looked back at him and then at the mystery guy catching the entire East High attention. I looked at Ryan with a strange expression.

"I'll be right back" I said and I walked in direction to the guy on the bike, I knew who he was and as I approached him I felt my heart racing and I was breathing heavily, I felt Ryan's confused stare on my back, I knew he would follow me soon. When I reached the Harley the guy took off his helmet and looked at me with his cold blue eyes. _Troy_. I looked down nervously, since when was I nervous to be around a guy?

"Hey" I said, his expression didn't change at all but he didn't look away either.

"Hey" His deep and strong voice filled my senses and I felt like my heart just skipped a beat. There they were, the blue eyes I've been thinking about the entire day, looking back at me with such an intensity that I thought I was gonna break. I felt Ryan's hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and his blue eyes were as dark as this morning, meaning he was mad…really mad. I looked back and forth between Troy and him not knowing what was going on; Troy's expression was the same. Troy finally told me the reason he was there.

"I thought I should pick you up, since you don't have your car" He said, his cold eyes never left mine as he said it. _Oh dear lord._

"That's ok…I'm giving her a ride" Ryan said grabbing my arm.

"But we're both going the same way…so why shouldn't we go together" Troy replied, I felt hypnotized by his voice and his intense eyes. I nodded at his words.

"Yeah…he's right Ryan" I said, Ryan looked down at me like I had a second head.

"You don't know this guy Gabriella" He said.

"It's ok he's the one fixing my car…right Troy?" I replied, Troy looked confused, maybe he didn't know I knew his name, he just nodded. "I'll be ok Ryan" I said sitting behind Troy.

"You still have your helmet right?" He asked me, I nodded and I got it out of my backpack. Is this why he asked me to keep it? He was thinking of picking me up at school? I had to smile to that. Ryan looked at us like his eyes were about to pop out of his face.

"Gabriella…" By his voice I could tell he was trying to warn me.

"It's ok" I said putting my helmet on. Troy started the bike and I felt the now familiar engine roaring under us. Troy grabbed my hand and pulled it around him; I wrapped my other arm around him, I knew Ryan was seriously pissed but I couldn't help it. Troy waved at Ryan before driving away.

I didn't know what was going to happen next, I just knew I felt good to have him by my side, Something was telling me things were about to get interesting.


	3. Just the guy who fixed her car

As I saw the buildings, cars and other people behind us I couldn't help but to think of what the hell was I doing. I was sitting behind this totally strange guy, who I knew nothing of and left my best friend standing speechless in front of a large crowd of East High Students, I bet he was terribly mad at me at this very moment. But it was something I couldn't help; this strange guy was a total mystery to me and it was like I just wanted to be around him all the time, I couldn't stop thinking about him and everything reminded me of him, maybe I was going crazy.

Troy parked his Harley in front of the Mechanical Workshop, the huge sign that said '_Alfredo's_' was turned on and the letters glowed red hot. I got off the big bike and looked around, I couldn't see anybody around which was really weird, even some of the doors were closed, I wondered why.

"Today's our free day" Troy said reading my mind, I looked over at him and saw his cold blue eyes staring at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. "Your car is on the back" He said as he walked inside the workshop, It took me a few seconds to realize he actually wanted me to follow him so I did. He was right, the place was empty except for us, I had a bad feeling about this, I don't even know why but Ryan's warning soon came to my mind; I shook that thought off, Troy wasn't gonna hurt me or anything.

"So if it's you free day why are you working on my car?" I asked, he didn't look back to answer, even though I wanted him to, I just wanted to see his blue eyes. Troy sat down in front of my car, he never looked at me.

"Yesterday you sounded like you really needed it" He simply said, well that was true. "Didn't seem like it though, you have people to give you rides home" He finished, I looked at him confused and even though he didn't look my way, he could sense my confused expression. "The guy at your school" He finally said explaining himself. Oh he was talking about Ryan.

"You mean Ryan…he's my best friend" I said, somehow I felt the need to explain my relationship with Ryan.

"Just that?" His blue eyes finally took a glance on my way; I let out the air I didn't even know I was holding.

"Yeah…I mean he was the only person that actually tried to be nice to me after I moved about 10 months ago, I don't want to ruin that by mixing other feelings" I said, Troy just nodded as he kept looking down at my car, I needed to change the subject urgently. "So how come you got permission to be here on a free day?" I asked him.

"My uncle owns this place" He didn't say anything else, well it's not like he needed to, that was a really good reason. I wondered if his uncle's name was _Alfredo_.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in a chair, playing _Temple Run 2_ as he finished with my car. Troy cleaned his hands with a Kleenex and looked at me, he was always so serious, and I wondered if he ever smiled. He got my car keys out of his pocket and started the engine, the noise was gone and I clapped happy for that. Troy got my car out of the workshop, the red letters of the sign somehow matched orange of the sunset. Troy got out of the car and looked at me; his blue eyes weren't as cold as before.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked he lifted an eyebrow while staring at me, I think he looked amused.

"Your father already did that so don't worry" He said. My mood instantly went down.

"He's not my father!" I said maybe with more intensity than I should of, I didn't want to think of husband number 6 as my relative in any way. My real dad was far away at the moment. He noticed my reaction and just shrugged his shoulders as he handed me the keys. I brushed my hair back as I looked at him thinking maybe that was the last time I would ever see the guy.

"So I'll see you around?" I asked opening the door; I had to make sure that we would see each other again.

He chuckled "You should stay away from me Gabriella" He simply said, that had to be a joke. "You should listen to your best friend next time and forget everything about me…I'm just the guy who fixed your car" He forced me to get inside the car and closed the door. "You'll be save that way"

With that being said he just turned around and walked inside the workshop without looking back, so that just meant the end? That was it? I felt my heart racing as I started the engine and drove away, I was regretting once again telling Roger I would take the car there myself. I turned on the radio and I instantly heard my favorite song from Swedish House Mafia 'Don't you worry child' playing. Maybe music would calm my nerves.

…..

Next day at school I was standing by my locker when I saw Chad and his crew bothering some African-American girl, she was trying to pick her books from the ground and he kept pushing it out of her hand before telling her to pick it up again. I felt so bad for her, I wanted to do something but what could I possibly do, Chad was stronger than me and had a lot of people around that would back him up if I ever tried something. Suddenly I saw Principal Matsui talking to a teacher in front of his office and I quickly thought of a really good plan to save the girl and getting him off of my back.

I walked over to them as the girl was about to pick the book once again, I got to the book before her and picked it up. Chad looked at me and frowned, it was obvious he got mad just by looking at me. He got the book out of my hands.

"Leave her alone" I said watching as the principal started to walk in our direction.

"Get lost Montez" He simply said, the other girl looked between both of us curious and scared.

"I guess you didn't hear me…Leave her alone" I grabbed the book again.

"I guess you didn't hear me! Get lost Montez before I hurt you instead of her." He said, I took a deep breath before realizing the principal was close enough to hear us.

"Listen Chad…I'll give you my money I swear, I just don't have it today" I said loud enough, everybody on the hall looked over and the principal was one of them. I pulled out my secret weapon…_The crying_. Tears started to run down my cheeks and he seemed confused as hell, just as the rest of his crew. "I _swear!_" My voice broke in the right spot.

"Danforth!" Matsui called looking all angry and everything. Chad looked back and I swear he turned pale as a piece of paper. "I want you and your little friends inside my office…now!" He finished. I looked down not wanting to see the death glare Chad sent me afterwards, he walked away with the rest of his crew, leaving us all alone. Matsui walked over.

"Are you girls ok?" He asked with sincere preoccupation hiding behind his severe tone. I nodded and the other girl did the same. Matsui walked away and I turned around to look at the other girl, I gave her back her history book and she smiled in return.

"Chad can be a little annoying sometimes" I told her as I smiled back. "I'm Gabriella" She shook my hand shyly.

"I'm Taylor…I guess he does that with every smart girl around" Taylor closed her locker and I noticed she was more calm than before, that made me feel better, yeah I would have Chad after me maybe for the rest of my life but it was worth it, I could take care of myself.

"Well I better get to class…see you later Taylor" I said and walked away from her, she just nodded headed in another direction. Suddenly I wondered about Ryan…was he still mad at me? What did he know about Troy? A million questions filled my head as I entered my next classroom, I would have to find Ryan if I wanted to know the answers.

…

Later at lunch I headed to my secret spot. Ryan and I had a secret place to relax and eat, I was really hoping to find him there cause that would mean he wasn't as mad as I thought he was. I was really nervous as I opened the door to the roof, I felt the fresh air hit me and the particular smell of the flowers filled my nose as I walked in. I sighed in relief when I saw him sitting there looking down at what it seemed to be a sandwich, I smiled at the sight it didn't matter how mad or sad he was, food always made Ryan feel better.

He finally noticed me and smiled a little before looking down again, I took that as a sign that he didn't want me to go away so I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He offered me a sandwich and I gladly grabbed it. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before he finally decided to say something.

"How much do you know that guy?" He asked, he wasn't looking at me so I couldn't read his feelings.

"He's just the guy that fixed my car" I told Ryan using the same words Troy used yesterday. I was still a little upset about that, I mean, he talked to me like I was begging him or something, which I wasn't, so there wasn't anything he had to worry about, I got the message loud and clear.

"It didn't seem like it…when you left I just…" He couldn't finish the sentence. I knew that somehow Ryan had some feelings towards me, he once tried to tell me but I let him know in a nice way that I only wanted him to be my friend and nothing else.

"It was nothing…I made a mistake, trust me it won't happen again" I said remembering how Troy walked away from me without looking back, like he really didn't care. The only question was why did I want him to care? Why was it so important? Either way it didn't matter anymore, Troy left it pretty clear.

"I've heard stuff about him…really bad stuff. I know his uncle, the guy came here to have a fresh start but soon people found out about his past…about what he did" Ryan left his sandwich and took a sip of his orange juice. "He was attending to East High but he soon left it because of the rumors"

"What rumors?" I asked. My voice was barely a whisper; I wanted to know so badly the secret everybody knew. Ryan looked at me and I finally saw it, inside his bright blue eyes…the fear, something inside of me just broke.

"Are you going to Sharpay's party this Friday?" He said, changing the subject, it was obvious he didn't want to keep talking about this. Ryan looked away once again refusing to let me know something else about Troy. I took a deep breath, he would tell me soon enough.

"I didn't know I was invited" I said as I grabbed my coke and took a sip of it.

"I'm inviting you now" He said, a small smirk played on his lips. I had to laugh at that.

"I don't know what I would do without you" I said.

"Oh you'd be lost without me" His smile went bigger "And I heard about your little fight with Chad"

"In my defense I was just trying to help that poor girl, he's a jerk"

"I know…but that also makes you stupid, I won't be there to protect you all the time" He said, even though he wanted to make it seem like he was joking I could notice he was truly worried.

"Oh don't worry, I can kick his ass if I want to" I smiled, nobody knew I actually did karate and kick boxing for two years while I lived with my father, and I wanted to keep it that way for now…

"I hope so" He laughed and I just knew our little argument was soon over and we were back to the same and strange way.

I truly didn't know what I would do without this guy.

**So liked it…hated it…review!  
And stay tune for simply you simply me update! ;)**


	4. Blue eyed girl

I walked into chemistry class, I was really tired and it was just my second class. I thought I was gonna go insane, whenever I saw a pair of blue eyes, the image of a very cold boy came to my mind, I couldn't get him out of my system even when I wanted to. Sometimes I felt the need to drive to _Alfredo's_ and tell him everything I thought of him and not only that, I wanted to see every detail of his face because I felt it was getting harder for me to remember him properly. He felt like an old illusion to me, like a dream, so far away and so untouchable. Sometimes I wake up and I feel like it was all a product of my imagination and I have to convince myself it wasn't.

I sat down on the nearest chair, I didn't feel in the mood for chemistry, actually, I didn't feel in the mood for school in general, I just wanted to go home and sleep until I couldn't even remember my name. Suddenly a girl sat next to me, she had long brown hair and pale skin. She put her books on the table and started to look for something inside her backpack, her hair was trying to hide her round face and her beautiful features, and she seemed the kind of girl who would be a cheerleader or a model. It wasn't until she looked up at me that I felt an electric current run down my spine. It felt like by looking into her eyes I could see his, I saw the blue, the same blue I saw in Troy, but not only that, the deep and cold stare was also there, the way she looked around like she was bored of everything and needed something new.

I tried to breathe because it was getting really hard to do so, when would I be able to get him out of my mind? How many blue eyes did I have to see until he would finally fade away? The girl didn't even bother to look at me twice; she just sat down and opened her book. I knew it was rude to just stare but she seemed so familiar to me that I couldn't help it. Soon the teacher walked inside the classroom forcing me to look away, I was going crazy, and I had to get this guy out of my head as soon as possible, it just couldn't be anymore.

By lunch I knew I just couldn't handle it anymore, I had to see him again, I needed it like I needed air to breathe, I couldn't understand what was going on with me but I sure was sick of it. I spotted Taylor a few tables away from me; she was sitting there all alone so I walked over and sat with her, she looked up at me and smiled. She was a really beautiful girl; I didn't know why people like Chad would bully her. She brushed back her black curls as I sat down.

"Hey there" She greeted me; I smiled back and pulled my phone out.

"Hi! Do you sit here alone every day?" I asked her as I sent a text to Ryan telling him where I was.

"Pretty much" She said looking down, just as I thought, she reminded me of me back when I started to attend this school, it's a good thing I met Ryan, I don't know what I would've done without him.

"Not anymore" I said as I put my phone on the table and smiled at her, she seemed a really nice girl. I saw Ryan walking inside the cafeteria, his eyes landed on me and smiled while he walked over to us. I knew he would like her too.

"What you girls up to?" Ryan said as he sat between Taylor and me; Taylor looked at him weirdly, I had to laugh at that.

"Taylor this is Ryan and Ryan this is Taylor, the girl Chad was bothering the other day" I introduced them, Ryan shook her hand and she smiled back at him. I could see a small spark between them and that made me happy, maybe Ryan could find someone else to put his attention on. It's not like I didn't like him at all, I mean Ryan was a really awesome, sweet, funny, smart guy; it was just I liked him as a friend only and I knew deep down he was looking for something more, I also knew it wasn't gonna happen. Before I knew it they were deep down into a conversation, I sat back satisfied.

….

Later I sat at my hiding place, skipping class; my head was making a million stories and a million reasons that would make me stop by _Alfredo's_ but I always ended in the same, it wasn't worth it. I wondered what it was about him that got me totally under his spell, the answer came as soon as I made the question in my head, his eyes, the kind of eyes you could stare your entire life. It just wasn't fair, I mean I bet he was at work living his life as usual and I was here thinking about him. My life would never be the same and I knew that, his eyes changed me…forever. The words he said soon came to my mind. _'You should stay away from me Gabriella' _it was like one moment he cared and the next he was telling me to forget about him. '_I'm just the guy who fixed your car'_ his voice was echoing inside my head over and over again.

I felt a presence behind me; I knew who it was so I didn't bother to turn around. Ryan sat next to me looking at the beautiful view we had in front of us, he didn't say anything for a while, and he just sat there giving me some kind of moral support I guess.

"Taylor is really nice" He finally said, I smiled, that was so Ryan trying to make a small talk before getting to the real point.

"She is" I said. He then brushed some hair out of my face.

"Are you still thinking about him?" He asked me, Ryan knew me like he knew himself it was obvious he was gonna find out what was on my mind the past couple of days.

"Is it so obvious?" I asked him looking down at my hands.

"Sometimes when you look into my eyes I feel like you're not really looking at me" He said "I can't tell you what to do, but it's not safe to be around the guy"

"Trust me he told me already to stay away from him…I think that's why I feel so frustrated" I confessed, I mean who did he think he was?

"He knows he's too dangerous for you" Ryan simply said. I looked at him for the first time since he arrived.

"Why? What makes the guy so dangerous?"

He stood silent for a couple of minutes, I knew he was thinking if he should tell me or not but I needed to know, I desperately needed an explanation, my sanity depended on it and he knew that. He finally sighed before speaking again.

"There's a rumor, a really bad one, the kind of story that shouldn't have been told ever. What I heard was that he killed his father before moving here" His face didn't show any emotion while telling me that. "The story is that he had a fight with his dad and it was the last fight they ever had, he then moved here with his uncle who saw everything to put everything behind…but the school soon found out and you know how hard the school can be with a person, he ended leaving the East High and getting homeschooled"

I feel like I couldn't breathe.

"Other people say he killed both of his parents that's why I don't believe much about any story…it's just when you see the guy you just feel like something bad happened, you just notice" Ryan finished. I didn't see any of that when I looked at Troy, of course the cold stare he was always wearing meant something and now I could see it…it meant he was alone, he felt empty. I couldn't believe what Ryan just told me and I refused to, there had to be more to the story and I was gonna find out.

"It doesn't matter what I say, you're not gonna change your mind are you?" He asked me, he knew me too well. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up to go to my next class. "Just be careful ok"

I smiled and nodded before helping him to get up. We walked together out of our personal spot. There was something I knew for sure; I had to see Troy again.

….

The day was finally over and I couldn't be happier, I walked over to my car and opened it, I was feeling weird, like someone was staring at me, I felt the tension in the air. I looked up at the entrance of the parking lot by instinct and there it was, the black Harley Davidson waiting, his owner was sitting in it waiting for something, even thought he had his helmet on I knew he was staring at me. I could feel it. I felt the urge to walk over and ask him everything I wanted to know but something stopped me, the blue eyed girl from chemistry class was walking over to him, he spoke to her getting his attention off me, I just stood there watching the whole scene happen like an idiot.

The girl then looked my way and spotted me, so they were talking about me. I looked down blushing furiously and decided to mind my own business, I got inside the car and looked inside my purse for my IPod, I needed some music urgently; when I finally reached it with my earphones I turned around to close the door and my face smashed against a hard body dressed in black, I looked up to find the blue eyes I've been wishing to see staring back at me with the same cold intensity as always. I stopped breathing and my eyes were wide open. He licked his lower lip in a very sexy gesture and flashed a smile in my way.

"We meet again" were the only words that came out of his mouth; I knew I was long lost after that.

I mean who wouldn't.


	5. Blue eyes and a party incident

_Confused_

That's the only word I find for me right now, I'm confused. I don't know what to do anymore, how to react, who to talk to; it's like I'm completely obsessed with the guy when all I wanted to do was getting over it. Something I now find very impossible.

"The red one or the black one?" Lauren asked me referring to a couple of dresses she was holding in her hands, she was getting ready for Sharpay's party that night, like everybody else in East High, I was supposed to go but I honestly didn't feel like it, if it wasn't for Ryan I would be deciding on what movie I would watch that night, it was crazy.

"The red one looks really good on you" I said not really paying any attention to her, I was still thinking about Troy and our conversation that afternoon, it was the only thing I could think of since I got home, the way his eyes stared at me and the way he smiled when he left…it was torturing me; I needed to get him out of my system or else he was gonna drive me insane.

"I think so too" Lauren said as she looked at her reflection on the mirror while holding the red dress against her body "What are you gonna wear?" she asked.

"I have no idea" I said and it was true, I didn't want to go so I didn't even bother to buy something for that night. She frowned like that was a serious problem, she put both dresses on her bed and walked out of the room to do God knows what. I felt my mind going back to Troy, the way he seemed interested in me that afternoon. After he let me know we weren't meant to be.

_Troy stood there holding the door open looking at me with those blue eyes, I felt like he could see into my soul and reveal all of my secrets, he smiled which was extremely weird for him, has he ever smiled like that before? I can't remember._

"_Are you going to Sharpay's party tonight?" He asked me, I shrugged my shoulders not knowing exactly what he wanted to know. How did he even know there was a party?_

"_I'm invited" I said. I looked down at my hands; my fingers were playing with my car keys._

"_Of course…they are your friends" He said, remembering Ryan I guess. I looked up at him again; his cold eyes were looking at my hands as I played with my keys. I took a deep breath._

"_Ryan is" I corrected. It was his time to shrug his shoulders._

"_I hope to see you then" He said, did that mean he was also going to the party? I wanted to ask but instead I told him something way different._

"_I thought you were just the guy who fixed my car" I said as he let go of the door, his smile went bigger._

"_Maybe I'm just tired of staying away" He got closer to me "Maybe I want to be more than the guy who fixed your car" And with that being said he left with the other blue eyed girl, leaving me speechless in the parking lot of the school. What the hell did just happen?_

He was sending me mixed signals and I had no time to play with him, I didn't want to know what he was up to but at the same time I wanted to see what he would do. I wanted to know the secret his cold blue eyes were hiding. _Arggh I don't know what I want anymore,_ I sighed, that was true.

"I found an outfit in your closet and I know you will look great on it" Lauren said as she came back into the room, I just groaned and covered my face with a pillow, I truly didn't want to go to that stupid party. _I hope to see you then_ Troy's words came to my mind, the way his eyes seemed to be speaking to me, his smile…I _had _to know and he was going to tell me. Lauren was sitting in front of her mirror playing with her hair; she was the only person in this house I actually liked, she was always trying to act like a sister with me, I never tried to have a proper relationship with her because that would mean I was comfortable with marriage number 6 and I wasn't, but I guess it wouldn't kill me to try.

"Wanna go together to the party?" I asked her, she looked at me through the mirror like she couldn't believe the words that just left my mouth, she nodded furiously and I could see hope in her eyes. I felt good by taking this decision. I got up from her bed and walked over to the door. "We'll use your car" and with that being said I left her room.

I went straight to my room; I didn't feel like bumping with my mom and husband number six who seemed to be in that honey moon stage permanently or my stupid step brother who was just annoying as hell all the time. In moments like these I just felt like I needed my dad, his smile, his humor and his amazing advices. My dad always knew what to do or what to say. I wondered if he was too busy at the moment to take a call. I felt the weight of my phone inside my pocket, we haven't spoken in a while but that was as much as my fault as it was his. I made a mental note to myself: _Calling my dad very soon._

As I walked inside my room I noticed the _'outfit_' Lauren picked for me laying on my bed. I looked at it and sighed, I had to get ready if I didn't want to disappoint my step sister and make Ryan want to come pick me up by himself. I went to my bathroom and opened the hot water; I took off my clothes slowly and let them on the bathroom floor. The water was even hotter than I thought It would be but I soon felt my body getting used to the temperature and I just let the water run down my body for a while. I let all my frustrations run down with it. I wouldn't let the blue eyes run my life anymore, I couldn't.

After I was done with my shower I wrapped myself around a towel, grabbed my clothes and walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Suddenly I heard my phone beeping inside my pocket. I grabbed it to find out it was a text message; I unlocked it and checked my messages, it was from Ryan. _Of course!_

_From: Ryan Evans_

_Do u want me 2 pick u up?_

I quickly typed a reply for him.

_From: Gabriella Montez_

_No, Lauren and I are going together._

I put my phone down on my bed and I looked at my outfit, it was a red blouse with black and really tight jeans, a small chain and my black boots. I smiled and looked for my underwear; I think Lauren knew my closet even better than me. A couple of minutes later I was fully dressed, after trying several styles with my hair I decided to let it down on its natural curls, I didn't have much makeup on, just a soft blush, mascara and lip gloss, after I was done I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Just one small detail" I whispered, I looked back into my closet and got a black leather jacket out of it and put it on "now I'm done" I said fully satisfied. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my room; I went to Laurens bedroom and knocked on the door before going inside. Lauren was standing in front of her mirror wearing the black and very short dress. Landon was sitting in her bed playing with his cell; he looked at me when he saw me coming in, and a small smirked appeared on his lips.

"Hey there" he said. I frowned and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone Landon" Lauren said as she grabbed her purse and her keys. She smiled at me as we walked out of her room. Lauren was nothing like her brother and I was very glad it was like that. We walked down the stairs and found my mom and husband number six making out on the couch, it was gross, I looked away and we just walked out to her black BMW.

I quickly sent Ryan a text to let him know I was on my way. Lauren was a really good driver…even wearing heels! We passed the buildings smoothly and we soon left the city behind, Ryan's house was a little far away from everything. The radio was on and the sweet voice of Japanese singer was filling the air around us, it had to be a CD or something because it wasn't the kind of song a regular radio station would play; either way it was a really good song, relaxing in fact. I made another mental note: _Ask Lauren for that song._

Soon I started to get a glimpse of the huge mansion in the distance. Sharpay and Ryan lived there with their parents, even thought Ryan's dad was always away doing business and his mom was travelling around the world. So the truth was they were alone most of the time. Ryan always said his parents loved Sharpay to death and that's why she was so selfish most of the time, even with her own brother. I wondered if that's the reason the twins were so different from each other. Lauren parked her car in front of the mansion, there were cars everywhere meaning a lot of people were already there; we got out of the car and Lauren linked her arm with mine, I looked at her a little bit uncomfortable but decided to let it go…I was trying right?

We walked inside the house that was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside; The Evans sure had great taste. I looked around trying to find Ryan in that big mass of dancing kids, he was the only reason I was here anyway.

_You know that's not totally true_, a small voice said inside my head but I ignored it. A guy walked over to us and asked Lauren to dance; she said yes immediately which meant I was on my own. I walked down the large house searching for my best friend but I couldn't find him, maybe he was up in his room so I walked upstairs. There were more dancing kids up there so it was kinda hard to walk around; either way I kept going until I found his room, I knocked before going inside, thing I totally regret because Chad and his crew were there hanging out. When did Landon get here? I looked around; there was no sign of Ryan so I started to walk out, of course I knew I wouldn't be able to because Chad wouldn't let it happen. He grabbed my arm really hard and pulled me back, I groaned in pain.

"Look who's here" Chad said "The nerd decided to show up!" The guys around were smiling, it was obvious they still remember the small incident in the hall. I was silently praying for an angel to save me, I hated these guys with a passion that cannot be described. Chad let me go so that two really big guys could grab both of my arms; I didn't know what they were planning to do but I knew it would be painful and embarrassing. _Ryan where are you?_

"You think you're very clever because of what you did last time" Chad said, he then gave Landon a meaningful look, who looked at me with a giant smirk in his lips. He walked over to me and touched my body, I so hate this guy and I could take him down if it wasn't for the big rocks I had at each side. He looked at me with lust in his eyes as he touched me, I closed my eyes because I really didn't want to see what was about to happen next, then he stopped and I wondered why. I slowly opened my eyes and saw them all looking at the door, their smiles faded away as they looked speechless at whoever was at the door. _Ryan thanks God!_

I heard Ryan steps as he walked into the room but I still couldn't see him, I thanked God for sending someone finally, the guys all turned pale as the seconds went by, that meant Ryan was really angry and you could obviously see it in his expression. I tried to get free but I couldn't, I saw how Chad walked over with his eyes wide open, breathing heavily, actually I've never seen him this afraid around Ryan.

"_Troy?_" What?! The words felt weird coming from his mouth, it didn't even seem a name. I tried to look at him but the big guy on my right didn't let me see anything, I didn't need to see him though.

"Let her go" He said and the two guys instantly let go of my arms and moved to the back of the room, that's when I finally looked at him, he was wearing an AERO t-shirt and some dark jeans with black converse, he looked gorgeous. Troy walked over to me and he looked down at me after sending them a death glare.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, I nodded furiously and he smiled before grabbing my hand. He then looked at the guys. "If you guys ever touch her again things will go seriously wrong" his voice was as cold as his stare and I didn't doubt for a second he could make it happen if he wanted to. Troy sent Chad one last look and pulled me out of the big room.

What the hell did just happen?


	6. I'll find you

The blue eyed boy pulled me through the big mass of people that was even bigger than when I went upstairs; staring at the back of his head confused I was completely conscious of the warm feeling of his hand holding mine. He just saved me. A lot of questions filled my head and my brain wasn't able to make any answer. I spotted Lauren still dancing with that tall guy, she looked happy.

Once we were outside the huge mansion full of drunken kids, Troy made me sit on a near bench and sat next to me. His blue eyes somehow weren't as cold as I was used to see them; something strange was filling them, a very rare but known emotion…_concern?_

He was cautious trying not to touch me more than what was necessary; like he was afraid I would run away at his touch. I took a good look of his beautiful face, his dirty blonde hair falling over his blue eyes, he was just perfect. My brain was still in shock but I could notice we had been sitting there for more than 5 minutes without saying a word to each other.

"Are you ok?" The first words finally left his mouth and I felt my brain come back to reality. I managed to nod because I didn't know if I would be able to say something without my voice breaking. "They didn't hurt you, right?" he asked again.

"No" I finally said, my brain was more intrigued by the structure of his skin and by the sound of his deep voice than what he was actually saying, I forced myself to make a full answer because he seemed to be really worried about me. "You got there on time, they didn't do anything to me" I explained to him and he sighed in relief. He finally took his eyes off me and looked around to see if anybody was watching us I guess.

"They are just trying to catch your attention" he told me, I didn't really understand what he was trying to say so I ignored it.

"I'm used to it, they treat me even worse at school" I said "especially Chad and I also have to stand Landon at home" why did I feel the need to explain it to him? Why was I telling this total stranger what I was going through? Maybe because only Ryan knew it and I needed somebody else to know…and I also felt safe around Troy. He closed his eyes and frowned as if he felt bad for my situation, he didn't need to, and it wasn't like he could do something to stop it.

He then looked at me again, his right hand touched my cheek and his blue eyes never left mine, it felt weird, the strange magnetism that floated between us. I felt like I could do anything for this guy.

"They're not going to hurt you anymore" He said, I didn't know why but I believed him "I'm not going to let them" and then he got closer to me, for a second I thought he was about to kiss my lips the way I wanted him to, but instead he kissed my cheek in a very sweet way and flashed a sincere smile in my way. My heart was beating a mile a minute and my head was spinning around. _If I feel that just a by a kiss on the cheek, how will It be when he really kisses me?_

"Gabriella is that you?" Ryan's voice interrupted our moment and broke our bubble. I looked at the back door of the mansion, he was standing there looking outside but he couldn't really see us because it was really dark. "Gabs?" he tried again, I looked back at Troy and he did the same. After what it seemed like an eternity he nodded and pulled away from me, I didn't even notice he was that close. I stood up but the truth was I didn't want to leave him, he noticed.

"Don't worry, I'll find you" He said "I have other stuff to take care of too" his voice was now threatening and I felt bad for the person getting in his way from that moment on. I returned the favor and kissed his soft cheek and inhaled his sweet scent before walking over to where Ryan was standing.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked me, I was honestly getting sick of that question so I just nodded. He looked back into the darkness trying to find something else, but from this point you just couldn't see a thing, but I knew he was there, I could feel it. "Let's go inside then" he said and I walked after him. "I was looking for you and then Lauren told me she saw you going through the back door, I was worried"

"Sorry, I needed to escape, I had a small encounter with Chad and his crew" I told him the small details, of course I wouldn't tell him Troy was the one to save me. Ryan looked at me and I just knew by his expression he was getting angry. "I'm fine!" I tried to calm him down but it was too late.

"I'll be right back" He said as he started to walk upstairs but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back afraid Chad and his crew would tell him Troy saved me.

"Don't leave me here alone please!" I pleaded and he seemed to be thinking about it for a while but decided to stay at the end.

"Let's eat something" He said as he grabbed my waste and pulled me to the kitchen through the dancing kids, the whole living room (that was really big) was turned into a dance floor, and we walked away as everybody danced to the rhythm of _Bassline_ by Chris Brown. I saw faces of people that I didn't even know attended to East High. When we reached the kitchen I found out I was surprisingly hungry so I ate everything Ryan put in my way, he was looking at me with a funny look.

"What?" I asked as I finished a delicious hot dog.

"I've never seen you eat this much…it's nice" he said smiling down at me. I felt awkward and I felt a blush coming, I tried to hide it because I knew he would take it the wrong way. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

A few hours later I was ready to go home, well actually I was ready to leave this party. Ryan was somewhere upstairs with some senior girl, Lauren was making out with the guy that asked her to dance and I was bored and ready to leave. I walked outside of the house to get some fresh air, I walked to the parking lot and leaned against Lauren's black BMW and sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around, I just hoped Lauren would get tired soon; going together didn't seem like a good idea anymore. I pulled out my phone to play some music, soon _'Accidentally in love'_ by Counting Crows filled my ears and I felt instantly relaxed.

"Are you hiding?" A deep voice said behind me making me jump, I grabbed my phone close to my chest as I tried to make my heart beat normally when I saw the blue eyes I loved so much. Troy was smiling as he looked at me, I sighed in relief and tried to return the smile. "Why are you here…alone?" he asked me as he looked around.

"I'm bored and I want to leave but I'm tied to my step sister" I said as I saw how he slowly walked until he stood in front of me. Was he wearing that black jacket before? He got closer to me until he had me completely trapped against the BMW, his lips were so close.

"Want to go for a ride?" I nodded even before my brain made a decision; he then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side of the improvised parking lot. He then left my hand and put his arm over my shoulders. I felt a warm feeling inside my chest.

"Just one question: Are we friends now?" I asked and he laughed, I think it was the first time I heard him laugh and I felt hypnotized by the sound.

"I'm not sure 'friends' is the right way to describe it" He simply said as we walked to the known bike, he handed me his helmet with a smile, I grabbed it and put it on. Once we were both on the bike he drove away from the Evan's mansion and into the city. I didn't know if I was making a huge mistake but with Troy I was ready to try anything.


	7. Our First Kiss

Troy parked his bike in front of the big place I called my house, it was really late and all the lights were off, I took off his very heavy black helmet and gave it back to him, Troy was looking around with a very cold look, I didn't really know if he was looking for something or someone. I just stayed there staring at the blue eyed boy I couldn't get off my mind in the past few days, it was crazy but he was under my skin and to be honest it wasn't like I wanted to keep him away from me. I kissed his cheek before my brain actually decided if it was the right thing to do, his eyes were wide open like he was kinda surprised, his blue eyes scanned my face and his right hand touched his cheek slightly.

"What was that for?" he whispered, I didn't know if he was afraid someone would hear us or if he just couldn't speak louder than that. I smiled.

"I just wanted to" I simply said, I looked back at the big house once again, I really didn't want to go inside but I was really tired, I needed my bed. "I'll see you tomorrow…right?" he chuckled at my question before starting the engine of his Harley again.

"I'll be in touch" He simply said as he put his helmet on again, but he didn't leave. "I want to see you walking inside the house" he said, I nodded and waved before walking away, when I reached the door I looked back to see if he was still there, and he was, I opened the door and walked inside the house, closing the door behind me, I heard the engine roaring as he drove away. I had to admit that was one of the weirdest nights ever. I walked up the stairs, I was pretty sure Landon and Lauren would stay at that party until late in the morning, I decided to text Lauren so she wouldn't be worried about me and right after I threw myself on my bed, I was so tired that I didn't even took my clothes off and soon fell asleep.

…

The next day I woke up with that weird sensation of everything being a dream, I looked around trying to find a clue of last night's events reality. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower before starting that day I kinda already knew was going to be difficult. To start I couldn't put a name to that feeling inside my chest, I couldn't breathe normally and I felt like something was missing in my life.

I took off my clothes and walked inside the shower, the hot water that was running down my body did nothing but to increase that stupid feeling inside of me, I washed myself softly as flashbacks from last night played over and over in my head: how he saved me, how angry he seemed to be when he found me with Chad's crew, the way he laughed at the parking lot, how surprised he was when I kissed his cheek, it was an impulse but I felt extremely happy when I did.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel tightly wrapped around my body; since my computer was on I opened the ITunes and played one of the only songs that had the power to calm my nerves. Michael Jackson's sweet voice soon filled the room as he sang Stranger in Moscow; I quickly searched for a comfortable outfit to wear that afternoon. Once I was fully dressed and relaxed I walked downstairs to find my _family_ sitting in the living room watching a movie, everyone except for Landon was there. I sat next to Lauren and sighed, she looked at me in a very strange way but I decided to ignore it. My phone started to vibrate inside my pocket meaning I just received a new text.

'_What are you doing now?_' I didn't recognize the number so it took me sometime to text back.

'_Who are you?_' And a few minutes later my phone was vibrating again with another text.

'_Wow…is it so easy to forget me, considering I saved you last night_' Wait a second…_Troy _was texting me? How did he even get my number? I bet he didn't get it from Ryan, so how…?

'_How did you get my number?_' I texted him, I didn't know Troy had stalker skills; well truth was there were a lot of stuff I didn't know about Troy.

'_Does it matter? Come outside I wanna show you something_' he replied, I looked at the door, that meant he was outside, I looked down at my clothes, sweatpants and a long white T-shirt, I definitely couldn't go out like that, I looked around, everybody was now focusing on the very stupid movie.

'_Just give me a sec_' I jumped from my seat and ran back upstairs as I mentally picked my outfit, nothing too complicated but I didn't want to look too simple either. I didn't know when I started to act like those girls who worry about what they're wearing; I've never been like that before.

Once I was fully dressed I ran back downstairs and out the door, I didn't know what I was expecting to happen that afternoon, but I was trying to be mentally ready for anything. I opened the main gate and walked to the black bike parked in front of my house.

And there he was, casually leaning over his Harley, wearing a simple black T-shirt, some dark jeans and black sneakers, his Ray-Ban wouldn't let me get a good look at his blue eyes so I could at least attempt to notice his mood, I didn't have to though, he instantly smiled at me when he finally saw me, I put my phone inside my back pocket and smiled back at him.

"How did you get my number?" I asked him again, I was very curious to know because I was very sure I didn't give it to him last night or any other day.

"Hello to you too" He said as he sat on his Harley and started the engine. "Let's go" I looked at him confused as hell, I thought he wanted to show me something. He turned to look at me since I wouldn't move. "What are you doing?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you wanted to show me something" I said also raising an eyebrow at him, if he thought it was gonna be that easy then he was wrong as hell.

"Yeah, but it isn't here, I have to drive you there"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, he was a really confusing guy, first he says we should stay away from each other and then he picks me up at my house to show me some weird stuff, I mean how big can the thing be for him to have to drive us there. "Last time I checked you were telling me to stay away from you"

Troy took his glasses off and finally looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes I was so obsessed about, he stood there in silence just staring at me, his eyes weren't as cold as usually but there wasn't any emotion on them either.

"I'm tired of running away" He said more to himself, I couldn't understand the meaning of his words but something inside of me was telling me to get on the bike with him and let him show me anything he wanted to show me. "Are you coming or not?" he finally asked and I smiled. I was really obsessed with this guy and I couldn't change that fact.

"Oh, what the hell!" I said and got on the bike, he handed me his helmet and I put it on while he put on some black gloves that gave him that dangerous look I loved so much and was so afraid of at the same time. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as I always did, he wasn't a crazy driver but I wasn't that much into motorcycles. Troy drove away and I closed my eyes as I felt the wind on my hair and the powerful engine roaring under us. We were heading to the opposite side of the city, I had to admit I was never over there because it wasn't the best part of town and I was slightly scared. A million questions filled my head: Did Troy frequent those places? If he did then: why? And also really important why I get the feeling that he actually matched that place, it was like he belonged there.

"You can open your eyes now…we're here" he said, I opened my eyes wondering how he even knew they were closed; he didn't even turn around to see me. I saw a huge open field and I followed him up a huge cliff, you could see the entire city from there, it was really beautiful, and actually the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I looked at Troy with a smile; he seemed to be thinking about something so he didn't notice I was staring at him. The place was perfect, the people, the cars passing by, the fresh air and the sun shining over us; he sat down and sighed deeply.

"My dad used to take me places like this so when I found this place I felt like he was right here with me again" He said "We could see every person, every life…and it was perfect"

I didn't know exactly why he was telling me this but I loved every moment, he was finally opening up to me and telling me his feelings, maybe it was the place, I really didn't care. I sat next to him and looked at the city, he was right, it was perfect. Troy finally looked at me and for a moment I thought he could read my feelings through my eyes.

"It's even better at night" He said "but you can't be here over the night" he frowned like blaming himself for just having that thought.

I wondered why he couldn't take me there over the night, I imagined the place all dark and the lights of the city shining along with the stars, it had to be really beautiful, maybe it was too dangerous to be in that part of town during the night. I also wondered what kind of connection Troy had with that place in general, how did he even find that place? What was he doing over there?

A few hours later we were walking down the cliff to Troy's motorcycle, he was planning on taking me back to my house, but truth was I didn't want to leave him so soon, I didn't feel ready yet. He grabbed my hand really tight and I just knew he was feeling the same way. He looked at me with those blue eyes I loved so much, they weren't as cold as before, in fact he had changed a lot ever since we met. Then when we finally reached the bike we saw a gang hanging around it, Troy instantly pulled me behind him and sighed in frustration.

"Troy…we saw your bike so we thought you would be around" A really tall guy said, he was blonde, muscular and had green eyes, he also seemed to be the leader of the gang because somehow the rest of the guys stood behind him like they were his followers. Troy didn't say a word and he just squeezed my hand. "What's wrong Troy, we're friends" The guy said and he smirked dangerously, he looked at me and he licked his lower lip, I felt Troy starting to breathe heavily when he did.

"Troy…" I whispered, he just wasn't moving and I was scared.

"Guys it looks like Troy doesn't want us to meet his little girlfriend, why don't we change that" The leader said still looking at me like if I was fresh meat.

"No!" Troy instantly said and took a few steps back "Leave her alone Michael"

"We just wanna know her name" Michael said as a few of his friends took a few steps towards us.

"I mean it Michael…Leave. Her. Alone!" Troy was angry, I could notice.

They just stayed there staring into each other's eyes for a while, blue versus green, the guy he called Michael chuckled before telling his guys to back off, I don't know what happened but he seemed to be slightly afraid of Troy.

"Ok dude, there's no need to get all aggressive and shit, we're leaving" He said and walked away with his gang, when they were far enough from the bike Troy quickly pulled me in direction to the motorcycle.

"I'm sorry, this was a huge mistake, and you shouldn't be here" he said as he handed me the helmet and started the engine, he seemed to be even more scared than me. I wrapped my arms around him and he drove away as fast as he could, it seemed like he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. I knew this part of town was dangerous but he knew those guys, I mean they knew his name, they were some sort of friends…I guess.

It took Troy 10 minutes to get me home, that was like 15 minutes less than before, and it was a new record. Troy didn't move even when I handed him his helmet, he just stood there looking at the ground like he couldn't believe what just happened. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me with those really scary and cold eyes from before.

"It's ok" I said softly trying to comfort him, he was really affected.

"No it's not ok, you should have never been there…those guys…" he couldn't finish his sentence, I rubbed his back trying to comfort him and get the kinda happy guy I had before we left, he looked at me and before I knew his lips were locked with mine. He put his right hand on my neck and pulled me closer to him, his lips were rough and desperate, and I could feel his frustration through that kiss. Then a soft moan left his throat and that was the last thing I knew…


	8. Changes

_A week._

It's been almost a week since the last time I saw Troy. After he dropped me at my house and he kissed me he just stared at me and left. _He Left!_ I still couldn't believe it, my brain wasn't processing the fact that Troy kissed me and then left me in front of my house totally speechless, I didn't even know how I felt about it anymore, at first I was confused, then strangely sad and then I was so mad I could barely think of him without wanting to break something. I was looking for my History book inside my locker when Ryan walked over to me. He stood there totally silent like waiting for me to say something; truth was I wasn't in the mood for nobody right now.

"Are we playing who stays silent the longest?" He asked finally breaking the silence between us, I closed my locker and looked at him, somehow he seemed to be upset about something too.

"If we were you wouldn't last long" I said as I walked down the hall to my next class. I felt a little bit annoyed by the fact that he was following me but then I realized we had the same class together…Great!

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his blue eyes looked right into mine with concern but I couldn't help but to remember another pair of eyes that made me really angry.

"I'm just not a people person right now" I said, he rolled his eyes and kept walking without saying a word. I didn't even know why I was so upset about the stupid kiss, I mean, Troy meant nothing to me, he was just another guy, it wasn't like I was going to marry him and live near the beach in the future. I kinda realized that the thing that was upsetting me was that he had such hurry to leave after he kissed me and that hurt my ego badly, I mean, was there something wrong with me? Didn't he like it? Was that the reason why he left so soon and wasn't returning my calls or answering my texts? A million questions filled my brain but I didn't want to think about it anymore, it wasn't like I could answer any of those questions.

When I walked inside the classroom I found Chad and his gang hanging around my seat, I heard Ryan sigh when he noticed and I knew he thought we would have to get another seat, but I was in such a bad mood that I just walked over and looked at the crew of jerks. They all looked at me and blinked.

"That's my seat" I simply said, they all looked at each other and quickly moved, I frowned, since when was Chad's crew so afraid of me. My so called step-brother Landon was sitting in my chair but he didn't attempt to move his butt from it. I sent him a cold glare hoping he would get the indirect and would move.

"Landon move" Chad told him, I looked surprised at Chad who was looking at Landon with a very serious expression.

"I don't care what he says" He simply said and looked at me with a quizzical expression; it was obvious he had no intentions to stand up.

"Landon" Chad said, you could feel the warning in his voice "Move!" Landon stared at him for what felt like forever and finally stood up from my chair.

"You shouldn't let him intimidate you" Landon told Chad on what he thought was whispering but Chad just ignored his words.

"Sorry" He told me and they walked off leaving Landon standing there like an idiot. Landon looked at me with hate filling his eyes and then walked off with his friends, it wasn't until then that I felt Ryan's presence behind me, I looked at him and he stared back at me with the same confused expression.

"Well talking about weird" he said sitting down in the seat next to mine.

"Yeah, that was really weird" I said as I sat down and grabbed my books, I didn't know what was going on with Chad and his crew but somehow I got the feeling Troy had something to do with this.

The bell rang and the teacher walked inside, I looked down at my book totally absent from time and space while the teacher started to write something, I didn't really care about history that day so I just sat there drawing in my notebook. Suddenly I felt Ryan tensing up next to me, I wondered the reason of it but I was just about to find out.

"Guys I want you to meet Mr. Troy Bolton" The teacher said, I instantly looked up to find Troy's gorgeous face next to the door, he was wearing a blue t-shirt, some skinny jeans and his black leather jacket. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on me and I could swear I saw a small smirk play on his lips. I soon heard the rest of the students starting to whisper. "he was homeschooled before but after making an arrangement with the principal he will be attending the rest of this school year to our school, so be nice with him, Troy you may sit down, there's an empty chair in front of Miss Montez and Mr. Evans" She said, Ryan lifted his hand so Troy could now where to sit but he didn't have to, he knew exactly who we were.

He walked over to his new chair, put down his backpack and sat down, he looked over his shoulder, even though he wasn't looking at me, I followed his stare and caught Chad and his crew staring at him, some of them were looking at him like they just saw the devil himself, the others looked at him like he was some type of freak and Chad was staring at him with confusion in his eyes, like he couldn't believe the reason why Troy was there. I looked back and Troy to find him staring at me now, his deep blue eyes were piercing through my soul and made me remember our last encounter.

"Did you miss something?" Ryan said completely annoyed, Troy just chuckled and decided to turn his attention to whatever the teacher was saying. I glanced at Ryan and he was looking down at his notebook and seemed to be very upset. This was bad.

When the class was over I walked out of the classroom with Ryan by my side, you could still notice he was slightly upset and I didn't know why but seeing Troy again just made all my frustration fade away, it was all gone and when I woke up this morning I swear I was on killing mode. We found Troy casually standing against a locker I guess he was waiting for somebody, then he saw me and moved his index finger in my direction telling me to approach him, I found myself walking towards him when Ryan pulled my arm.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me.

"I just wanna see what he wants" I told him.

"No you're not, Gabriella" He said as he stared at me with his bright blue eyes. I sighed.

"Let me go Ryan" I said, he knew me, and he knew he wasn't gonna make me change my mind, so he just let go of my arm and walked away, I could feel the anger coming out his body. I saw Troy was smiling at the scene and I gave him a cold stare as I walked over.

"This better be good because I just had a fight with my best friend" I said.

"Best friend?" Troy said like he was testing the sound and meaning of the words.

"Yeah my best friend! Now what do you want?" I asked as we walked to my locker, he put his hands inside his jacket pockets and walked behind me, I needed to know why he left the way he did the other night. "So…" he looked at me like he had no clue of what I was talking about. "Are you gonna tell me what happened to you?"

"Oh you mean about the other night…I had something to take care of" he said as he leaned against the locker that was next to mine, he looked around like taking in the whole school's structure, I bet he hadn't been here in a while. "Either way I think its better if we just stay friends" He finished as his blue eyes landed on me. _Say what again?!_ I couldn't believe he really just told me that.

"I hate you" I said, he seemed to be surprised.

"Why?"

"Because you confuse me! One day you tell me you're nothing but the guy who fixed my car, and then you tell me you don't want to stay away from me, then you kiss me and now you're telling me you want us to be just friends!" I exploded, he just stood there speechless, but I didn't care I had to let out my frustration and those awful feelings for this guy.

"Trust me Gabs; you don't want to be with me!" Troy exclaimed "You don't want to be involved with a guy like, it's even dangerous for us to be friends" He looked right into my eyes with those blue orbs that had danger written all over them, I started to breathe heavily, my palms were sweaty and my heart was racing. It was true, somehow I knew the words he was saying were true, he wasn't lying, he was dangerous for me. Everything Ryan told me a few weeks ago came back into my mind and I wondered if he was actually telling the truth about what happened with Troy. I licked my lower lip because it was dry as hell.

"I don't understand what you want then" I said, this was just confusing me even more about my feelings towards this guy, he could be a murderer and I was just standing there talking about our feelings and possible relationship.

"Just because I want you don't mean I can have you" He said "There are dark secrets you don't know about me"

"Then why are you here? Why did you leave the comfort of being homeschooled to come to East high a place where everybody will judge you without a reason and treat you like you're shit?"

"Well…that's a very graphic description" he replied.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I said; he looked at me like he was uncomfortable by answering it.

"If you want the truth…I'm here because I have to protect you"

"From what?"

He didn't say a word, his attention was now on someone else that was standing behind me, I looked past my right shoulder to see what was so important just to find Chad's crew standing there looking at us, a frustrated groan left Troy's chest as his eyes turned iced cold and dark.

"From that" He said then Troy walked over to the crew leaving me completely paralyzed in front of my locker trying to figure out my feelings and what I was going to do next, this wasn't pretty at all. I needed help and I needed it soon!


End file.
